


Sunday Morning

by slasher_abyss



Series: ♡ Stabby Men Pretty ♡ [11]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bubba is bae, Canon-Typical Gore, Drayton is tired, F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Smut, but really stop you might give him a heart attac, fluffy??, implied dismembering of humans, sneak attacc, this is a good few months old but here, you meddling kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher_abyss/pseuds/slasher_abyss
Summary: Not gonna lie, this is straight up smut ya’ll, literally plotless. Also, Handjobs are neat.That is all I can be bothered to summarize this as.





	Sunday Morning

You loved Sunday mornings. Things were much quieter on the weekends with the Sawyers. Not many snooping outsiders came around here, which meant you could relax without worrying about someone getting into the house. You usually didn’t get involved with the commotion when one of the boys coaxed in a stranger for supper, not for the unlucky stranger, of course, they _were_ supper.

And besides, even if someone did get into the house they normally didn’t last long enough to stumble across you before Bubba found them. In the few times you’ve been confronted by panicked victims it proved to be quite awkward, you felt bad for them, you did, but murder and cannibalism was just something you had to get used to. The Sawyers were your family now, and if you wanted to stay alive you had to respect their traditions.

  
You sat out on the front porch with your coffee and a thick book to keep you occupied.  
Your usual morning routine consisted of lazing around in bed with Bubba till breakfast, but on weekends he worked in the basement until about noon. So, you were left by yourself for a couple of hours. most times you kept busy with house chores or watched TV with Grandpa or Nubbins if he was home.

  
Drayton liked to bother you when he wasn’t working so you would try to avoid the kitchen entirely, but on the days like these where he was relentless and followed you around were the ones you retreated to the front porch. You knew he wouldn’t follow you there, he couldn’t be bothered to stand out in the blistering heat just to pester you.

  
It wasn’t too hot yet, so you didn’t mind sitting outside for a bit to read, you’ve learned to cherish the times when it wasn’t swelteringly hot. But despite your fondness of reading you were struggling to find much interest in the book you were flipping through, you just ended up skipping pages that were boring.

  
You closed the book with a sigh, realizing you would just have to accept defeat, and forcing yourself to read it would only give you a headache. You got migraines often, and since it was kamikaze just to get an aspirin around here you just had to soldier through them.

  
Plus, you didn’t want to be cranky when Bubba eventually finished up cutting the meat for tonight’s dinner. You leaned back in the plastic chair and wondered if he was feeling lonely all by himself down there. You knew he would be busy, but no doubt would enjoy your company. It wouldn’t be the first time you’d just sat down there while he worked, and he always was happy to see you. Making up your mind you reluctantly stood up and stretched, hearing a few pops in your back as you did so. You left the book on the chair, you wouldn’t be doing much with it anyway.

You went inside and slipped past the others who were watching the television in the other room, your bare feet softly padding across the wood floors. You stopped in the room you shared with Bubba to throw on some socks and slip into a pair of shoes, you knew better than to walk around the basement with naked feet.

  
You crept down the stairs not wanting to alert him if your presence right away, grinned when you saw him hard at work, he always put his best effort into whatever he did. You successfully snuck up behind him without giving yourself away, and you stopped momentarily to watch him hack away at the bloody mess that lay on the table. You allowed yourself to admire the way the muscles in his arms and back moved a while longer before you made your attack, waiting until he put down the meat cleaver. You weren’t stupid enough to sneak up on Bubba when he had a sharp object in hand, no matter how eager you were to touch him.

  
As soon as he set down the cleaver to separate a chunk of meat you made your move, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tightly from behind, making him jump and whimper. You knew fairly well that Bubba could be quite skittish, and sometimes you just couldn’t help but intentionally give him a good scare. All in good fun of course, and you always made up for it.

His furiously beating heart calmed as soon as he realized it was you, he would’ve pouted for you creeping up on him but he was much happier to see you than he was flustered by your stealthy approach. He let out an excited babble in his own little language, closing his eyes at the feeling of your arms squeezing him.  
  
“Hi, Bubba.” You snorted, nuzzling your cheek against his back, not bothered by the dampness of his shirt. Sweat is the least of your problems, all you cared about was getting your fix of hugs and nuzzles. He breathed out a grunt that sounded like a question, probably asking why you were down here so early**—** or at all.  
  
“I got bored.” Which was the truth, but not the entire reason you had come to see him. You weren’t going to let him in on your little idea, one does not allow their plans to be foiled, and you wanted to keep the element of surprise. With this in mind, you instead decided to add, “ **—**And I wanted to see you.”  
  
And you knew he was blushing underneath the mask of flesh, he was still shy after all the time you’ve been together, it was cute. He made a pleased sound, satisfied with your answer and reached for his towel to wipe his hands. But you weren’t having any of that, you knew Drayton would be bitching up a storm that neither of you wanted to get caught in if he didn’t finish up the meat before noon.  
  
“I didn’t say to stop working, Bubs.”  
  
And you received a displeased whine from that, knowing he wanted to indulge in your affection.  
  
“I’ll be right here, and we can cuddle all you want when you’re done, okay?”

You knew you were teasing him, and you normally didn’t like to, but you weren’t about to let Drayton bark all over him later because you distracted him. Besides, there was still something you wanted to try. After a few moments, he nodded, giving in at the promise of snuggle time later and begrudgingly picking up the meat cleaver to get back to work with a new burst of motivation to finish up.  
  
You smiled against his back and kept a firm grip around his stomach. You did; however, feel him lean into your touch despite quite obviously pouting. Even if he couldn’t turn around to wrap you in his arms he was loving the attention. Letting your mind wander as Bubba began to absorb himself back into butchering, you moved your arms lower to envelop his stomach instead when he kept bumping you with his elbow.  
  
Pretending to be slightly grossed out when a small spatter of blood streak across your hands, you removed them**—** much to Bubba’s protests, and instead slid them underneath his apron to feel him a bit closer. You wanted to keep your hands clean for this anyways.  
  
He relaxed at the return of your touch, but almost cut his own fingers off when he felt your fingers creep down to his navel. His face heated up considerably and he licked his lips, trying his best to focus on finishing this last slab of meat so he could make love to you properly.  
  
Your fingers played with the edge of his pants for a while, a tease more than anything and you could already feel him start to breathe heavier. Finally sliding a hand down to palm him through his slacks you were pleased to find him already getting hard beneath your hand. Your lips twisted into a smug smile against the back of his shoulder as you placed a chaste kiss there, and gave his growing erection a good squeeze.  
  
The pressure elicited a soft whimper from Bubba, and as you stroked him through the rough material of his pants you received more desperate noises. Bubba bucked into your hand, his arousal testing the zipper as he grew almost painfully hard beneath it. You mercifully used your free hand to snag the button of his pants loose and yanked down the zipper, releasing his aching flesh for you to feel.  
  
Sighing into Bubba’s shoulder blade you wrapped both sets of fingers around his throbbing cock and have it a light squeeze. Bubba let out a soft noise, like a whine that broke off into a murmur. He was already getting the shakes from being so worked up, his breath made of quick pants and huffs. You started to pump him at a slow, leisurely pace making sure to run your thumb over the sensitive head as you made your way up his short but thick shaft.  
  
He was constantly making noise, whimpering, groaning and babbling, and you felt a strong heat pulse between your own legs. While his shaky hands struggled to continue their task, yours started to stroke him a bit faster making his whines melt into soft moans. His hips thrust into your grip when you applied pressure at just the right spot, the desperate panting and increasingly loud whimpers that escaped him egged you on, and you doubled your attention on his sensitive flesh.  
  
He was slightly hunched over the table trying to lean into your quick strokes, his hands having finally abandoned the meat and gripped tightly at the edge of the wood. In his position you could lean over him to whisper sweet things to him.  
  
“Does that feel good, Bubba?” You managed to slur, your sugary-sweet tone edged with a slower, sensual kind of honey.   
  
He nodded enthusiastically with a squeal, beginning to get louder as he approached his climax. He was practically rutting into your soft hands as they played with him, varying in pressure and speed to keep him guessing. He was panting like a happy dog now, and you swore you could see a small string of drool drip from his parted lips.  
  
“Such a good boy for me, always so sweet.” Bubba’s excitedly thrusting hips stuttered and then quickened even more upon hearing your praise, he always reacted so deliciously to your kind words. You slid one of your hands down to give his neglected balls some attention, gently tugging at the taut skin and making sure to give them a good rub and multiple squeezes.  
  
He squealed louder at the increased stimulation, straining his back straighter and tilting his head back as his body was quickly overwhelmed. He was getting quite loud, and for a moment you worried that his brothers would hear. But all caution was thrown into the wind when Bubba’s large hand joined yours in pleasuring himself, and you could tell he was close, very close.

He didn’t even care that he was smearing blood over himself in the race for his rapidly approaching release. You decided to breathe out some nice things to help him along, knowing full well the effect it had on him.  
  
“Are you close, baby?” Bubba nodded frantically his breath heavy and his chest heaving with his quick intakes of the thick basement air. “You’re always so good to me, such a good boy. Go on you’ve earned it, come for me, Bubba.”  
  
Your erratic pace around his cock and fulfilling praise sent him toppling over the edge, his hips thrusting hard into both of your palms and his entire body going still as he came. He whimpered and squealed noisily as his stomach clenched and his cum coated both of your hands as you stroked him back down, pulling your hand away when he whined pitifully the overstimulation beginning to cause him discomfort.

Bubba huffed as he caught his breath, his head still swimming in a post-orgasmic haze. You could feel your own slick and damp underwear rubbing against your inner thighs, getting Bubba off was something that really got you going, but damn you were aching now. You righted his softened flesh back into his pants, zipping him back up as he collected himself.

You looked at your slickened fingers and smirked making sure he saw you stick two fingers into your mouth making sure to exaggerate the slurping sound as you licked them clean, Bubba let out a tortured whine at the sight. You were going to kill him, oh, but it would be a wonderful death.

“See? That wasn’t so bad was it?” You teased with a shit-eating grin and a blush, your mind was heavy with arousal, you could barely think straight let alone talk straight. Bubba sighed heavily and rolled his eyes pushing the rest of the meat to the side to be picked up by Drayton later, wiping his bloodied hands with a hand towel. You were so mean!

“Well, if you’re done down here why don’t you meet me upstairs hmm? I’m still not done with you yet.” You smirked and moved out of his reach just as he went to grab you, dashing to the stairs and making your playful escape. _Wait, where were you going?_ Bubba groaned but couldn’t help but grin and start chasing up the stairs, you had a head start but he knew you wanted him to catch up. It was a game, and he loved playing games with you.

Drayton caught wind of your giggling and rolled his eyes with an annoyed grumble, “Fuckin’ kids.”

. . .


End file.
